Hillwood Fairies
by 4ElementGirl
Summary: After an magical encounter in the park, Helga and Phoebe discover their hidden abilities and with a new friend, they might just be able to master them. Excitement, danger, and all-around humor ensues. PG-13 for curses later, G/P and H/A eventually. **ON HIATUS**
1. An Unexpected Sight

Winx Club and Hey Arnold Crossover: Hillwood Fairies

**Its 4ElementGirl here with the very first HA! AND Winx Club FF EV-AH! HOLLA! More will be up soon! PM me for deets!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day: Or Is It?

It was another normal Saturday afternoon in Hillwood as 8TH graders Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyderdral went to the park to just talk. Phoebe had brought a few fruits to eat and Helga, junk food. As they parked their bikes, they sat under a tree.

"So, Phoebe, how's Geraldo treating you?"

"Just fine, always the gentleman."

"Good, cause if he doesn't... well, Old Betsy can always make a comeback."

The two girls laughed to themselves. Helga was easier to be around ever since the 5th grade, when Gerald and Phoebe had started to date. She had come to some sort of agreement with Arnold since her best friend and his best friend were...well, dating. Now 13, Helga had grown attractive. Her hair had grown down to her butt,and she had plucked the unibrow back in 6th grade. Her teeth were straighted thanks to 18 months of braces from the start of 6th to about midway through 7th grade. She usually wore her old pink dress as a top and some slighted decorated jeans, along with a gray beanie that secretly cover the pink bow she secretly still wore.

Phoebe had changed too, but not as much as Helga had. Her hair had grown to about mid back and she occasionally wore contacts along with her prescription glasses. she was still fond of her blue sweaters, however and she still wore them along with varieties of different colors. Helga, along with Gerald and Arnold were still her best friends, but made stronger connections with Sheena, Nadine and even Rhonda.

"You know, you could always ask 'Ice Cream' out..."

"He can ask me. I already saved his parents for him, so i really don't think it should be too hard for him. And please, Pheebs, no matchmaking-"

She stopped after hearing a loud grunt.

"Phoebe, did you hear that?"

Phoebe nodded and was about to respond when they heard a girl's yell.

Helga stood up and went toward the direction of the shout.

"Come on, Pheebs."

"Coming..." she replied a bit nervously.

They went a few yards into the direction of the grunt and suddenly stopped in front of the bushes.

"I think it's coming from behind here," Helga told Phoebe.

"Do you think we should continue?"

They saw a flash of light coming from the bushes.

"Take that ogre!" They heard a girl cry.

Helga and Phoebe continued into the bushes and saw a sight they thought they would never see.

* * *

**Its 4ElementGirl here with the very first HA! AND Winx Club FF EV-AH! HOLLA!** **R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Fairies Don't Exist Do They?

**Chapter 2 of Hillwood Fairies. Enjoy and don't forget to review...!**

* * *

As they steeped out of the bushes, Helga and Phoebe saw an encounter between two-thought-to-be-imaginary creatures.

A girl with blond hair in long pigtails, wearing a glittery orange halter top with matching short-shorts and tall orange boots was in front of them. She had short silver wristbands and slightly transparent wings along with a tall metal staff next to her. The girl started to kick away red creepy thing away from her.

"Rising sunburst!" she said, yellow light coming out of her hands and blasting the creepy things away.

A few yards away was a dark figure that grabbed one of the red things and squeezed it until it turned to dust. It did not look happy.

Helga and Phoebe wanted to leave, but were held back by fear and amazement.

Some more red things came towards the girl as she jammed her metal stick in the ground yelling, "Solarwind blast!" the things blasted away.

"Newsflash, Hideous," she said. "The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you!"

The figure ran towards her and knocked her to the ground, making her drop her stick.

"You're the one that's gonna be flattened, fairy!" Red things surrounded her, making her unable to move. "Ghouls, bring me her scepter!" A couple of them carried it to him.

"You'll never get away with this!" The girl said in a muffled voice.

"I think I just did", he responded as the creatures ran to him. "Your scepters' ours- and you're history!"

"Leave her alone!" Helga spoke up in a moment of boldness.

Phoebe decided to take her lead. "Yeah, get us instead!"

"Did we just say that?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, and little girls should mind their own business!" he said as he grabbed both of Helga's hands.

"**LET GO!**", she practically screamed as pink light flew out of her hands and knocked the ogre out.

_What the heck did i just do?_, she thought. _Oh my Gosh, Phoebe!  
_

Phoebe was trapped by ogres, unable to escape. There were too many to shake off.

"**Get away from me this instant!" **she yelled, a blue light surrounding her. Suddenly, there was a blast of energy and the ogres were blasted away.

Helga caught up to Phoebe.

"Are you OK, Pheebs?

"I'm fine."

"You girls got some MAJOR winx!"

They looked up and saw the girl from earlier.

"And who the heck are you, Princess?, Helga commented.

The girl looked a little taken aback, but soon responded.

"My name is Stella, Princess of the Sun and Moon. I want to thank you guys for saving me and-" Stella passed out, her clothes changing into a princess-like outfit.  
Helga and Phoebe were shocked, to say the least.

"What should we do now, Pheebs?"

* * *

**Sorry i took so long to update. I was working on other stories. Don't worry, I'll update Ch. 3 soon. Don't for get to review and give tips for Pheobe and Helga's powers.**

**Peace!**


	3. I Cannot Believe This!

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Life, yah know? Anyway, I have my Dell back (temp as far as i know), so I might be able to update quicker, maybe not. Anyway, enjoy this update. Who knows when I'll update again?**

**Disclaimer: This is for all chapters- i do not own HA! or Winx Club themes in anyway or form. WC came out when i was like, what, _seven_?**

* * *

**Ch.3**

**We're fairies?**

Helga woke up with a shock as Big Bob shook her awake.

"Helga, get your little friend out of Olga's room NOW!"

As Big Bob walked out of the room, all Helga could think was...

_That really happened? It wasn't a dream?_

She checked her watch. 10:17.

_Time to call Pheobe._

****20 minutes later****

"I can't believe she's still asleep! Criminy, she fell asleep BEFORE us!"

"Well Helga, it seems she has used up a majority of her energy, so it makes sense she need more rest than us. Besides, she-"

Stella started shifting, then muttering something under her breath and waking up.

"What did you just say?", Helga asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday. I would have been fairy dust if you didn't", she replied, yawning.

"Helga and I still don't fully understand how we accomplished it, but your're very welcome."

"It's simple... you two have major winx!"

"Whoa whoa whoa", Helga said, stopping her. "What the heck is winx?"

"Winx is a magical energy that all fairies have."

"Are you suggesting that we have mythical, magical powers?", Pheobe asked.

"That's right, uh... what's your name?"

"Pheobe Hyderdal."

"And yours..." Stella asked, turning in Helga's direction.

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki."

"Great! Now as I was saying, you two have winx, a special power that every fairy has."

"Hold the phone there, sister," Helga interreupted. "I don't know what cereal you ate or what pill you're taking, but we are not faries. I think we would have known if we were."

"Not always, Helga. Some fairies have no idea that they are what they are. Sometimes their powers are rusty from not being used so long."

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other, then back at Stella.

"That biologically impossible," Phoebe said. " We were born to non-magical parents, and nothing have been extraordinary about us. How could we possibly be wealding unknown magical powers?"

Stella looked stumped for a moment. "Hold on for a moment."

She waved her hands, light shining from them as a book appeared, '_Fairy Knowledge'_. Stella flipped to a page.

" 'When a mare mortal helps a magical creature in need, they are usually given a token for their bravery, such as powers of their own.

" 'Another way a mortal can acquire magical powers is by pure luck or if their situations are fortunate or unfortunate enough to be elgible for them.'" Stella closed the book.

Helga and Phoebe both stood, shocked and try hard to not believe what they just heard.

Helga recovered first, though.

"Pheobe, Stella, follow me. NOW.", she said, walking out of Olga's room.

"Why-", Stella started.

"NOW!", Helga said, as Pheobe and Stella hastily followed her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Helga started clamly, now in her room. "For one of those reasons you said earlier, we somehow, someway managed to become magical fairies."

Stella slowly nodded.

Helga sat in her bed next to Pheobe. "You have got to be kidding me", she moaned.

"Stella, I know we have exibited extraordinary abilities in the past," Phoebe said,"But I'm afraid we don't have them anymore. Perhaps they no longer exist."

"That almost never happens," Stella responded,"But to be sure, let do a magical exercise that doesn't need a lot of power." She waved her hands again and book appeared, _Basic Fairy Spells, Volume I. _She flipped to a page.

"Here's one!"

She focused on some of Helga's clothes lying in the corner, waving her hand and the clothes rising and merging together by the sleeves at the lining, creating a puzzle of clothes.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?," Helga shouted. "Those are my clothes!"

Stella dropped them. "So?", she asked nonchalantly.

"Seperate them, or I'll pound you!"

Stella yawned. "That won't work with me, remember? I have something called 'magic' that you said you don't."

"I have more power than you ever will," Helga said in a low, threating tone.

"Then prove it!" Stella said with a slight smirk.

"I will!", Helga said, raising her hands, closing her eyes and hoping for the best.

* * *

**Cliffie! Thanks for reading, and don't worry- OPB (Operation Pink Bow) will be updated soon. Reveiw Please!**

**{For anyone who doesn't know, this is middle school HA! with one slight difference- Helga and Phoebe discover they are fairies. They meet Stella and a OC later on to help with their magic. Gerald and Pheobe are together, and Arnold and Lila (temp). I know, I know, I should have said this earlier. Better late than never, huh? Just like this update. **

**It helps if you know about Winx Club (4KIDS verison, not NICK's). It becomes understandable that way. Not necesscary, though.**

**Anyways, review please! Anyone OOC? PLease comment.**

**Review!**


	4. Extra! Extra! All About Fairies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HA! or Winx Club, nor any of their themes or situations.**

**Previously:**

**Helga raised her hands, closed her eyes and hoped for the best.**

* * *

As her hands aimed for the cloth ball, so did a small yet powerful pink ball of magical energy. Suddenly, the clothes blasted apart.

"Isn't that fantastic? I have nothing to wear tomorrow", Helga said sarcastically, lying back down on the bed.

"It's okay Helga. Remember you gave me some of your clothes to keep for you in case of emergency situations like this."

"Don't worry, I'll fix them for you."

Stella waved her hands over the charred clothes. They flew up in a magical sparkle and became neatly folded in a pile.

"Would you like to test your powers, Pheobe? That is, if you're as unbelieving as your friend over here."

"Well, with all that has happened, I've been given enough evidence to be proven that what you have said, is in fact accurate. Therefore, I decline your offer."

Stella looked over to Helga for help.

"She said no," Helga deadpanned.

"Oh".

"Well, Stella, congratulations. We are now are 100% sure we are mythological creatures. Imaginary beings. Creatures most people don't believe in. Things some people are afraid of. Supernatural Freaks of nature. Fairy tale quailty. Rejects of the Lord himself. And-"

"Fairies aren't any of those things."

"Sure they aren't. And I'm shooting pretzels out of my-"

"We should give Stella a chance to explain herself, Helga," Pheobe cut in.

"Whatever you say, Pheebs. Whatever you say."

"Magical creatures have a whole magical dimension all to themselves," Stella continued."There are planets and kingdoms."

"Just like any other fairy-tale story.", Helga responded, scoffing.

"There's more. There are also schools, labs, and even towns and cities, the most popular being Magix."

"So it's just like this place, right?"

"Not really. There is less crime and stuff, but messing with the wrong people can be very dangerous."

"What kind of wrong people?", Helga asked, sitting up in her bed.

"The wrong people are most witches."

"Do they levitate on broomsticks and create magic through a wand, just like in classic fairy-tales?",Pheobe asked.

"English, please, Pheebs." Helga dandpanned.

Pheobe sighed. "Do they fly on broomsticks and cast spells through a wand just like in children's books?"

"No," Stella said. "But they can float without help and cast spells through their fingertips, just like we can."

"Wow", Helga said, taking it all in with a smile. "This is so boss!"

"It_ is_ truly remarkable", Pheobe said with a grin.

"Well, is there anything you want to know about before I leave?" Stella said, getting up from the chair she created. "I need to head back to Alfea."

"Well, a few things," Helga said. "What is Alfea, what's your home planet, and tell us all about your demension."

Stella sighed, sitting back down. _It looks like I'm not leaving anytime soon, _she throught as she began to tell the two young fairies about the magical dimension.

"Oh...and the enrollment age for Alfea is 16, but if you don't want to go you don't have to. You can always study and practice at home through textbooks."

"But we don't HAVE any textbooks," Helga said.

"You and Pheobe can borrow some of mine," she said as a dozen textbooks fell out of a hole she created in the wall.

"The hole's gonna disappear, right?", Helga asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Well, thank you for all your help, Stella. We really appreciate your efforts." Pheobe said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for all your help with that battle." She started to create a portal to go through.

"How will we be able to contact you?" Helga asked.

"You'll find a way," she responded with a wink.

She waved a goodbye and went into the portal, it closing after her.

* * *

**That did NOT flow as well as I hoped it would. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**SO... Review!**


	5. The Breakfast Conundum

**Thanks for all the reviews and views. I really appreciate it. This is the first real (lame) adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own HA! or any of the themes in WC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Helga and Pheobe started picking up the fallen books.

"My mind is totally blown, Pheebes. I still can't believe that we have have magical powers. It's so unbelieveable, it's believeable."

"This was a pretty amazing experience, Helga. We discovered another remarkable quaility about ourselves, which we can use to our advantage whenever necesscary."

"Yeah, yeah. But more importantly, we can take over the 8th grade with an iron fist. We'll be unstoppable."

"As exciting as that is Helga, it doesn't seem very wise."

"Why the heck not, Pheebes?" She asked, putting her half of the books on her reading desk.

"Well, if the wrong people discover our secret, we might be scorned, mocked and rediculed for our unusual abilites." She placed her half on top of Helga's half.

"I guess you're right. That would be the topic of Rhondalliod's gossip 'til high school graduation." She sat down at her reading chair. "What do we do now?"

"We could try self-educating ourselves the ways of magic."

"Well, it beats sitting here doing nothing." She twriled in her reading chair a couple of times, then picked up a book. "_Magical Fairy Spells, Book I_." She flipped to a random page.

"Well," Pheobe said, walking over to where Helga was sitting,"We must be cautious and read all the information before we attempt to cast any spells."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga waved her hand at her,completely memorized in the spellbook."Ok, here goes."

She stood up, waving her hands.

"_Magic, magic, from thy hand,_

_create the food I most desire in all the lands._

_Never stop until I wish,_

_keep creating my favorite dish_!"

A pink flow of magical sparkles flow from her hands and faintly started to create what looked like pancakes, eggs and bacon. Soon they started to take a better shape, have more vivid color, and eventually have a wonderful smell. A deliciously hypotising smell. A mouthwatering smell that Helga couldn't resist.

_That was easy enough. Now to get me some grub._

"See, Pheebes? That was easy enough." She sat back down, and started to eat her magical creations. "Care to join me?"

"Well, I am a little farmished."

She sat down, and joined Helga in eating a delicious breakfast.

***15 Mins Later***

"That was very appatizing, Helga."

"See? And you were overreacting for nothing. I told Pheebes, this magic thing is a piece of cake. It'll be a snap," She snapped her fingers for empisis.

"I guess you were right, Helga. Everything seems to be in order."

"Right." She stood up, yawning lightly. "That's enough spells for today. Let's blow this pop stand."

"Blowing!"

As Helga and Pheobe left, they didn't notice their leftover food slowly multitply and start to fill the room...

* * *

"Hey...Helga, did your little friend leave yet?", Bob asked, reading the newspaper on his lay-z-boy chair.

"Yup." She put on her light jacket, it being a little chilly out. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"The park. I'll be back before nightfall."

"You better be, kid."

"Good day, Mr. Pataki", Pheobe said.

"Huh? Oh, good day."

**{A/N: Yeah, Helga and her parents are a little closer now.}**

* * *

*****2 Hours Later*****

"Phew, I am beat," Helga said, taking off her jacket and putting it in the closet. She started heading up the stairs to her room.

"Ugh, Rhonda can shove those platform boots up her-" She paused as she opened the door to her room.

"Oh... my... AHHHHHHH...!"

"Can you repeat how this situation occured?"

"That's just it Pheebes, I DON'T know how it happened! We both left at the same time, but when I came back, my room was overflowing with our Breakfast!" She and Pheobe shoved the door back closed.

"What do I do now, Pheebes?"

"Well, since you created the food with your magical abilities, perhaps it'll disappear if you and only you use your abilities."

_I never did stop the spell..._

"I'll be right back Pheobe. DON'T wait up."

She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Helga, wait!" she noticed some pancakes slipped out of the door. "Hurry!"

* * *

_Man, I'm practically swimming in breakfast. This would be boss if I couldn't get in trouble for this. Now where is that spellbook?_

She continued to practically swim in the breakfast. She soon spotted the book. _Finally!_

Helga quickly flipped to the page she used to cast the breakfast spell. "Here goes nothing," she said, raising her hand.

"_This spell has filled my every desire,_

_but now it's starting to go haywire!_

_So reverse this spell and make the food disappear from sight,_

_and make everything go right!"_

The food quickly disappeared, one by one and Helga soon landed on the floor.

"Ow!"

Pheobe walked in. "You did it!" she said with a grin.

"Fantastic, now can you help me up?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Oh. Of course." She helped her up.

"Well, I guess I have to get used to the smell of bacon for a while. Not that I'd mind, through."

"I guess you learned an important lesson, Helga."

"I did."

"Great."

"So... do you want me to create some smoothes?"

"Helga!"

"Just kidding...Relax."

* * *

**Not the ending I was looking for. Oh well. Review!**


	6. A Long Recap and The New Girl

**Yah know, looking back at the first chapter of this story, I realilized something very inportant...**

**WHAT THE HECK was i thinking with that opening? UGH... *bangs head at wall* "Stupid!"**

**Well, the past is in the past. So, the chapter will begin with Helga and Pheobe's POV's and then continue to the main story.**

**Check out the poll on my pofile page for OPB (OPERATION PINK BOW).**

**Thanks for the views and reviews: Nup2tune /Nup2unne, Lovely220, Amy, Helga, Mary, Helen, and Sky (whoever you guys are, thank you very much!)**

**Now onto the story! (Maybe the longest chapter I've written so far)**

* * *

**Helga's POV**

This weekend was SO awesome. I mean, how many times in your life are you going to have a magical, wonderful, amazing-  
...

That never happened. EVER.

So anyways, it was a pretty boss weekend. I'm glad Pheebs convinced me to go to the park.

When we got there we started casually eating and talking. Then I heard some noise in the bushes and a grunt. I managed to convince Pheebs to come along (more like forced) to help me find the cause of the noise so I could tell them to shut the he- I mean, heck, up.

It started when we saw this butt-ugly creature and some rat like things started fighting this blond girl, Stella. She fought them but they kicked her butt. Big time.

Then Pheobe and I showed up after hearing all the noise. I'm surprised no one else heard them.

Then we did something really gutsy (Well, I did really. Pheebs just played along). I told them to come after us.

Yeah, yeah, I know. That was idiotic. Even I admit it (To Pheobe, at least). But for once something came out of my stupidity.

The bad guys came after us, ready to kill. Then at the moment I thought it would be over when they grabbed us, it all began...

**Pheobe's POV**

This was a truly remarkable weekend. Words cannot describe how I feel about this whole experience. I'm very delighted I convinced Helga to go to the park with me.

When we arrived to the park, we went along as we normally did. Then Helga overheard some ruckus in the bushes. She went to observed, and she pushed me (verbally, that is) to come along with her.

So we both proceeded into the bushes and uncovered a sight that even Gerald could make up with that wild imagination of his.

That imagination, absolutely wonderful for those urban legends that he still tells the gang. The voice isn't far from perfect either...

Sorry. I veered a little from the topic at hand, didn't I?

To continue, Helga and I saw blond haired teenager, a little far from our age group fighting imaginary creatures (Which, until that point in time, was believed by me to be imaginary).

The monsters were attempting to a long, decorated metal stick from her, which seemed to be either of great value to her or very powerful, and the succeded. Well, until Helga saw the battle and told them to pursue us. The rather heinus creatures expelled after us. I was sure we were going to be anilelated when they finally reached us.

That was when things would change forever.

**Helga's POV**

So, as I was saying, the bad dudes came after us. The biggest, tallest, baddest (stinkiest) one grabbed both of my arms and held me up in the air. Then he said little girls should mind their own business.(Ugh, terrible breath and rotting teeth. Criminy, hasn't this idiot seen toothpaste in the past 50 years?)

Then I yelled at him to let go of me. I could feel something tingling inside...warm and fuzzy. I think I started glowing. All my anger at that moment flew out like a cannon.

I saw a pink swirl in the sky hit the rot toothed creature out of my way, bringing me down with him. When I finally got up, I seriously wanted to run. I'm not a wimp for wanting to do that. I mean, Harold, Sid and Stinky are one thing, but these dudes...they were another. Forget about the stupid magical burst, I wanted OUT!

Then I remembered Pheobe.

I started looking for her, and when I finally saw her, I started running towards her to help. But as soon as I saw her, something told me she wouldn't need it. And...as cliche as it sounds, I knew I wasn't alone at this.

**Pheobe's POV**

While the largest of the group got Helga, the smaller ones surrounded me. I tried to fend them off with a stick, but it soon broke and I was left defenceless. As they continued to come closer and closer to my perimeter, I couldn't help but think, 'Why, Helga? Why?'

I was so frightened, I could think striaght. I wanted them away from me, as far as humanly possible away from me. Or at the very least a few feet so I could have a greater chance of escaping.

Then one of the creatures grabbed the hem of my dress. That set me off, for the lack of better words.

Something deep inside me lit on fire. I still can't explain it properly. It was like a dusty, undercared for lightbulb got changed. Like a switch flicked on.

I yelled with all my heart to let go. Suddenly, a blue blast of some sort of power set off and destroyed those creatures. I was confused, yet shocked. I ran and ran until I cought up to Helga.

**Helga's POV**

I never imagined that Pheobe would be able to destroy to desgusting little things like that. THAT was kick-butt epic! For what ever reason though, she was running to me. Then the girl- we found out later that her name was Stella- showed up, thanked us, said something about winx, and passed out. If she was really thankful, would it have killed her to help us with the monsters instead of running away to who-knows-where? Criminy!

The rest of the weekend was kinda lame, figuring out about our powers and casting spells sure takes a lot out of you. Sunday was fun, with the breakfast dieaster I created. But I have a feeling school this week will be 10 times more interesting...heh, heh, heh...

**Pheobe's POV**

The rest of the weekend went fairly uneventful, excluding the dieaster breakfast Helga created. We both made an agreement not to use our powers in public, but knowing my best friend, sooner or later she'll break it. Despite knowing that, that's what could make this an exciting school year to come...

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING**

Helga walked to her locker, getting some of her books for morning classes.

_Unbelieveable that I get grounded for Stella staying at home. Criminy Bob, show some hospitality!_

"Hey Helga." She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Football head."

Arnold's attire didn't change much. His hair had growth longer but still stayed in the same style. He still wore the same clothing patterns, the blue hat and black sneackers, but in a little more adult way. He had a green t-shirt, with a larger plaid red checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also still wore blue jeans.

"So, how was your weekend?" he asked, getting books out of the corresponding locker.

"It was..." _amazing? wonderful? exiciting? magical? fantastic?_

"...great." She said with a whisper of a smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"It's not really something I can tell you," Helga responded, a smile on her face._ Or want to tell you, for that matter._

"Well, why-"

"I have an idea, why not discuss that with Lila? Here she is now." She pointed at her approching them.

Lila wore her elementary school dress in a different way. The entire middle section was gone, creating a bare midriff that she was well known for. She wore flat dressy fancy shoes, and her hair was free of the braids, now waist length and curled out of their hold.

"But, I-"

"Well, see ya football head." She quickly shut her locker and speedwalked away, just as Lila arrived.

"Arnold!" She said, Kissing him on the cheek and gave him a hug as Arnold looked after her, wondering why she wouldn't tell him what happened...

*****5 mins later******

"So _I _heard that we would have a new student in our class today," Rhonda said to anyone interested in listening. Her hair was now sholder lenghth and curlier. Rhonda now wore a mini skirt (contantly getting into trouble for it) and dresser, yet school appropriate heels. Her red shirt was constantly changing with more fancy and more expensive designer labels.

"Huh, a new student, eh, Pheebes?," Helga said, overhearing as she walked into the classroom with Pheobe. "Hope it's a girl. We have enough idiot boys in our class already, especially that football head."

"Whoever it is, I'm sure they are will be an excellent new addition to our classroom."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mr. Simons stepped in. He was a little like Mr. Simmons, but without the overperkiness, saying 'special' every other sentence, and he wasn't gay (and not the 'happy kind' ).

"Class, take your seats. We have a new additon to out class. Say hello to Martina Ogidi, your new classmate. I want you all to be nice to her and treat her like you were treated your first day of middle school. Give her a warm welcome to Hillwood JH."

Martina wore nothing special. She had on a lightly decorated shirt with a causal light unzippered cloth jacket, a pair of ankle length jeans, and wacky green, blue and yellow snecks. Her hair was in a causal ponytail, stopping at midway trough her head in length. She also wore two green barrettes on either side of her head, clipping away her hair. Short bangs almost covered her dark brown eyes.

"Ok, Martina, find a seat nearby."

She eyed the classroom. Everyone was placed in groups of three, and some where not. The one she preferred was next to a blond girl with a beanie and an asian with a sweather-dress. _They seem nice._ She walked towards them.

"May I sit here?"

"Nope." Helga said.

"Helga!" Pheobe lightly scolded. She turned back to Martina. "Sorry. Of course you may sit here."

_Ok, well she seems nice._

"Thanks. What's your name?" she asked, sitting.

"Pheobe."

"And yours..." She asked Helga.

"None of your business."

"Helga!" Pheobe scolded again. "Sorry about my best friend's behavior."

"It's okay, I've been on both sides of this. The tormentor and the tormentee."

"So, where are you from, Martina?"

"Blue Bank, born and raised."

"What made your parents decide to relocate to Hillwood?"

"Well, they wanted to explore different locations, and this seemed exciting to them."

Helga scoffed. "Please.", she muttered.

"Is there a problem? With your nose?" Martina asked with a smirk.

Some people heard this and snickered.

Helga was taken aback but quickly recovered. "No, but in about 5 seconds I won't be able to say the same for your face."

Martina could hear someone faintly say, "She got you!"

"What to try me? You have no idea what I can and will do to you if you piss me off." Martina said as calmly and level-headed as she could.

Hearing the swear, Mr. Simons rushed over. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, it seems the angry blond girl want to test my anger and patience."

"Helga..."

"Criminy, she's just as guilty as me!"

"Yes, because _I_ interrepted _your _conversations by scoffing and snorting, and I was the one that was sooo mean. Heaven forgive me!, She said overdramatically, sarcastically and mockingly. She rolled her eyes.

Helga, on the inside was impressed. Outside was a different story.

"Well, it seems that both of you are responsible for this, so you both of you two have after school detention."

The class ohhed.

"WHAT?" Helga and Martina said in unison, then faced each other with a growl.

_I know I've made a big mistake... _Mr Simons throught.

* * *

**The next chapter may or may not come so soon. That may change with the help of reviews! So review!**

**I hope no one was OoC.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Lunchtime, Apologies and Revenge

**Thanks for all the reviews and views! All welcomed and appreciated very much!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

* * *

**LUNCHTIME **

"Fantastic Martina, you got detention on your first day of school. People will really want to be your friend now," She muttered to herself under her breath as she put her books away in her locker. "This is all that blond girl's fault. What was her name...Helga? Well, she sure is a-"

"Hello, Martina."

Martina let out a yelp. "Oh, it's just you Phoebe. Don't scare me like that, please." she clutched her chest for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it's ok." she shut her locker and grabbed her lunch box.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Uh, sure," she said, walking with Phoebe into the lunchroom. "Where are we sitting?"

"Over here," Phoebe said, gesturing to an empty table.

"Thanks for inviting me," Martina said, sitting down. "After that little...display with your little friend, I was afraid no one would invite me to eat lunch with them."

"It's ok. The very least I can do for my friend's transgression", Phoebe said, sitting down with her.

"Can I ask you a question?", Michelle said, unwrapping her pizza.

"Of course."

"I hope doesn't offend you, but...why are you friends with Helga?"

Phoebe paused before speaking. "Well, she needs me and I need her for different reasons. I'm physically weak and Helga...well..."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say she's emotionally weak, right?" she pointed out, taking a bite of pizza.

Phoebe was shocked at how correct Martina was. "Precisely," she muttered. "How did you know?"

"Well, I'm a little like that. But I have many ways of solving it."

"How do you resolve the conflicts?"

"It's a little complicated to explain."

"Oh. I understand."

"Hey Pheebs!" Helga called, approaching the table.

Martina gave her a look of anger and Helga did the same.

"Phoebe, please tell me what SHE is doing here." Helga said, gesturing to Martina.

"Phoebe, why did didn't you tell me Helga was going to be joining us?"

"Well...I-"

"Hey Babe," Gerald said, coming out of nowhere and kissing Phoebe on the cheek.

"Hello Gerald," Phoebe said, using him as a detraction.

"Who's this?" Martina asked Phoebe as Arnold and Lila came to the table.

"Hi Phoebe. Hey Gerald. Hey Helga." Arnold said, giving Gerald the secret handshake as Martina sat there, completely confused and Helga waiting for an answer.

"Uh, Phoebe, could you explain who and why everyone is at this table?"

"And don't forget why she's here," Helga said, glaring at Martina.

"Don't push it."

"I'll push it as far as I want, got it?"

"Ok. You can push it as far as you want. All the way to a 6 foot hole."

Helga scowled and Michelle gave a death glare.

"Guys!" Phoebe said. "I'll give all the desired information as long as both of you two decide not to destroy each other!"

"Fine," Helga grumbled.

"Whatever." Martina sighed. "But this isn't over."

"You bet you butt it ain't."

"As I was stating before I was interrupted," Phoebe continued, "This is Gerald, Arnold and Lila."

She pointed to a boy with tall hair, another boy with a football shaped head and a girl with red,long flowing hair.

"Nice to meet you all." Martina said, shaking hands.

"Same here," Gerald said.

"We are ever so glad to have you in our class!"

"Hope you have a good time at this school."

Helga snorted. "Doubt it."

Martina stood up. "What is your problem?" she asked firmly.

Helga blinked.

"Look, if you don't like me, fine. You don't need to insult me every chance you get. Seriously, what have I ever done to you? I showed up here less than 4 hours ago and you already hate me. What for? " She held back tears.

Martina cleared her throat to cover up the sadness.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Lila. But it seems that THAT person over here doesn't want me here. I'll talk to you later, maybe if there's time."

She packed up the rest of her lunch and walked over to an empty table, looking a little depressed and staring off into space.

"Well, glad that's over." Helga said, getting up to buy some lunch.

**#$% A few minutes later #$%**

Everyone gave Helga annoyed/pissed looks or death glares when she came back to the table.

"What?" She asked, sitting down and digging into some nachos.

"You just drove the first new student in 4 years away!" Gerald said, biting into his cheese steak.

"So?" she asked, putting the meat and salsa covered chip into her mouth.

"That wasn't very nice, Helga," Arnold said, swallowing a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Why does everyone care all of a sudden?", Helga asked, taking another chip and dipping into cheese.

"I guess it's because she is ever so nice and kind," Lila said, drinking some of her apple juice.

Helga dropped her nacho chip. "Are you people blind? Did anyone else see how she was acting? She practically yelled at me!"

"Only because you provoked her, Helga", Phoebe stated as she took a bite of her sushi.

"What about back in class? She completely started that."

"Well, you were rude to her and refused to let her sit down at your table." Arnold pointed out.

"Who asked you, hair-boy?" Helga said as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Look, all we're asking you to do is say your sorry to Martina." Gerald said, continuing to eat.

"We are ever so sure that's not too much to ask for." Lila said.

"Well Lila, I'm ever so sure it is. I'm not apologizing."

"Well, until you do, we're ignoring you." Arnold said.

"Yeah, that's a big threat to me."

Everyone continued to eat their lunches.

"So anyway, did anyone hear about Rhonda's makeup disaster?"

All continued to eat their lunches.

"Hey Pheebs, you never did answer my question about what_ she_ was doing here."

No response.

"Anyone?"

"..."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, that's how it'll be."

* * *

**Lunch passed and soon did many classes. By the last class of the day, Helga couldn't stand it anymore.**

"Fine, I'll apologize!" she told Phoebe.

It was last period social studies and everyone was free sitting anywhere they liked since the teacher, Mr. Zeller, was nice. At the back, the seating arrangement was a two free seats, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and Lila. One row up was Martina, Iggy, Park, Lorenzo, Stinky, Nadine and Rhonda. In the next, there was three free seats, then Harold and Sid and a few other people.

"Then apologize, Helga. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try..."

"That's the optimisticness you need."

Helga sighed. _Here goes nothing..._

"Hey, Martina." Helga whisper called.

"..."

"Hey Martina!" She called a little louder.

"..."

"HEY MARTINA!"

Martina turned around. "What?" she hissed.

"Look, about what happened in the cafeteria, and earlier in class, I didn't mean for all that to happen."

"But it happened, didn't it?"

Helga did her best to repress a scowl and a sarcastic remark. _She's not making this any easier for me..._

"You're right, Martina. It did happen. And I'm sorry."

"What?" Martina asked. "I can't hear you over all the talking."

"I'm sorry," she said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you." she responded.

"I'M SORRY, OK? I DIDN'T MEAN IT!", Helga shouted as the noise fell. Everyone turned to look at her as her face turned a bright red and she started rubbing her shoulder.

"Alright, nothing to see here, people! Resume your prior activities!" Martina said to the whole class.

"What in the heck's that mean?" Stinky asked.

Martina rubbed the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Just go back to doing what you were doing."

"Okey-Dokey."

As everyone continued their activities, Martina turned back to Helga with a grin on he face. " And that's how you get payback, Helga. In the subtlest way possible."

"What the-"

"And all is forgiven."

Helga reddened with anger and bewilderment. _Nice or not, you are going DOWN. HARD. Just wait...  
_

**Detention was less than an hour away, but Helga had already had her revenge plans finished and ready to take action...**

* * *

**Ok! Hoped you liked it! Hope no one was OoC. No nasty reviews...still a little shaky at adding an OC in the HA! universe (she might surprise you). Read and Review, Story alert, yada yada yada.**

**Next chapter will be the actual detention.**


	8. Detention and Discoveries

**Thanks for all the comments, reviews, author/story alerts, and anything/everything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story.**

* * *

Helga went into detention as soon as the bell rang to start her plan.

_She'll never know what hit her..._

"Nice of you to show up, Helga." Martina said, already seated with a smile.

"Drop it, Martina."

"Whenever I feel like it, Ok with you?"

"It's never 'ok' with me."

"Quiet, both of you, unless you want another week of detention," said Mrs. Chastings, a woman in her early 30's with a friendly deposition. "You may not talk, eat or joke around. No one goes until 3 pm, and you cannot use the restroom unless absolutely necessary."

Helga noticed the lack of people in detention._ Criminy,why couldn't there be more? I wanted a full house for this episode of embarrassment__. _She reached into her backpack and pulled out her innocent math book and her spell book, _Magical Fairy Spells, Book I._ She put the spell book on the inside and covered it with her math through pages, she soon found the section she was looking for- Revenge Spells.

"Revenge spells, revenge spells...got one!" She muttered.

"_You've gotten on my last nerve,_

_time to get what you deserve!_

_What will happen to you,_

_You'll never know,_

_Let something hideous happen to your nose!" _she whispered under her breath as a mini pink ball of magic flew from her pointer finger and into Martina.

She could hear Martina's gasped as the magic hit her. With that, she quickly put her spellbook away and pretended to read while watching the mayhem unfold.

*#*

Martina gasped as she felt the magic course trough her veins all the way up to her...nose? It slowly grew several more inches than normal, turned green and was soon covered in rainbow spots.

Martina slowly turned to look at Helga, who looked as innocent as innocent could be. There might have even been a halo over her head.

"What?" Helga asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

Martina pulled a couple of books out of her bookbag to block the teacher's view of her nose.

"I know you did this."

"Who, me? I never did anything. Maybe you took too many protein bars for breakfast."

Martina growled angrily.

"Is there a problem, Martina?" Mrs. Chastings asked after hearing the noise.

"None at all, Mrs. Chastings. May I please use the restroom?" Martina asked, standing up with two books covering her face.

"Of course you may-" Mrs. Chastings started as Martina rushed out the door.

Helga couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

Martina rushed into the girl's bathroom, quickly checking all the stalls before locking the door. She then rushed herself to a mirror.

"What the heck did she do to my nose?" she sighed bitterly. "That's it Pataki. No more Ms. Nice Girl."

Martina opened up one of her books; _Magical Fairy Spells III_. She quickly flipped open to 'Reversal Spells', and found a spell.

"_Here, now, bye, go,_

_Something happened to my nose._

_Eeanie, meanie, minee, mo,_

_Make it disappear, let it go_!"

As quickly as the spell was said, as quickly her nose disappeared.

"No, no, NO!" exclaimed aggravated. "Ugh, Restore Spells...restore spells. Here we go, here we go..."

"_Nasal aperture, departure,_

_disappearance from sight._

_restore, once more,_

_once again, make right_."

Green sparkles swirled from her fingertips and onto the place formerly known as her nose.

It soon returned back to it's former glory. _Ah, perfect, _she thought, closing the books and walking out of the restroom. _Won't the amateur be in for a surprise?_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Helga still chuckled quietly to herself. _Man, she ran out of the room faster than Bob on constipation. I can't wait to see her face we she comes back. It'll still probably growing longer than my house. No one messes with Helga G. Pataki and gets away with it._

Martina walked back into detention, as calm and as normal as could be. Helga looked on with shock.

"Is there something wrong, Helga? You seem surprised." Martina said innocently.

All Helga could do was give her a brief 'I'm onto you' look.

* * *

"Can't even make one darned friend, Martina. Give yourself a fricken pat on the back. I've accomplished nothing at school today. I doubt anyone will even remember me tomorrow." Martina muttered to herself as she walked home, receiving weird glances from passerby.

"WHAT?" she asked as they hurried away.

_That's more like it. Don't bother me and I won't bother you._

Little did she know someone was following her...

_I know something is up with that Martina chick. No normal girl can reverse that spell. She's got to be a fairy, or at least know SOMEONE who is one. Criminy, I knew she couldn't be normal._

She paused for a moment, recollecting her thoughts.

_And neither am I..._

**Back to Martina...**

She gave a double take, not noticing someone duck into a nearby alley. Figuring the coast was clear, she ran into the bushes before anyone could notice she was even gone. Helga quietly followed.

Martina ran until she was certain the branches and leaves were fully covering her. She soon found what she was looking for...

"Good, it's still here. Now, what was that spell..." she thought aloud, swatting towards a trash can lid next to a trash can. _Got it!_

"_Ordinary hole, here and now,_

_show what you really are, ask not how._

_After I pass, close with cover,_

_and let's hope we both aren't discovered_!"

As she said this, green sparkles flew from her hands and covered the trash can lid, causing it to shake violently. Soon a small explosion followed with a puff of smoke flying out of the trash can lid.

"Thank God it worked. I really need to write that down," she thought out loud once again, removing the cover and jumping in, with the lid covering the hole once more. A green magical light quickly surrounded the lid, and a final glow sealed it shut.

"It's a good thing I did," Helga said, revealing a piece of paper and a smirk.

* * *

**Next chapter, Helga will break in (obviously). Some more surprises will happen. Update please!**


	9. How on Earth?

**I'm back! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed:**

**cherry delight**

**Nep2uune**

**TwinklingLights **

**Vanilla Skies **

**maryam**

**cookie**

**simon**

**Maria**

**Connie**

**...and everyone else that I can't list. Thank you all very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold OR Winx Club. Thank you.**

* * *

"WEE!" Martina yelled, falling down through the hole and soon landing on the fluffy mattress below.

"Gets better every time," she commented, dusting herself off and stepping towards the door at the bottom of the hole._ Now to dig into that pizza, _she thought, opening the door and slamming it, entering a fortress of her own...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"_Ordinary hole, here and now,_

_show what you really are, ask not how._

_After I pass, close with cover,_

_and let's hope we both aren't discovered_!" Helga said, letting pink sparkles cover the lid and causing it to shake violently.

* * *

Martina could hear a rumble from outside as she microwaved her food.

_Eh, probably vibrations in the Earth or something._

* * *

Another small explosion and puff of smoke occurred and Helga lifted the lid. _Time to see what this Martina chick is hiding... _

She quickly jumped in and the lid cover do it's work, trying not to scream as she fell deep into the hole...

* * *

Martina sat back into her favorite chair, putting the box of pizza on the stand next to her and turned on the 36" TV.

"_In other news today, the _Magical Mental Institution_'s most unstable victim, _Johnathon James, _has been released. They claimed to have stabilized him and he will most likely not create the same crime he committed 2 years ago- the attempted manslaughter of his previous girlfriend, Jamie Smith. Due to their low failure rate in the past 150 years, and the rise of new treatment and medication, the hope of him repeating the same offense again is highly unlikely. He says he will stay with one of his closest friends before the attack and also one of his retainers, _Martina Ogidi, _who also is a royal member of the planet _Elementia.

_"She'll watch me help me get back to normal," He said. "If anyone can stop me, she can. She didn't get the Spell Award of the year twice for nothing, ya know."_

_"With all these facts, Martina Ogidi is now responsible for him. Hopefully she can help him. This is Magic World Weekly. Back to you, Tim."_

Martina turned off the television.

_He's back? He can't be..._

* * *

Helga fell with a thump on the mattress.

"OW!" She exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth. Too late.

* * *

Martina heard a thump and a yell from outside her door. She sprang out of the chair and slowly walked toward it.

_Earth vibrations my butt. This is war._

"Who's down there?"

* * *

_"Who's down there?" _Helga heard from the other side of the door. _Crap crap crap! _She tried to run back through the hole, but kept slipping.

Before long the click of the lock and a flood of light blinded her...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. SUSPENCE! I'll update soon. Now review!...please? *gives puppy dog eyes***


	10. A Break In And A Phone Call

**Another chapter! This chapter will start with Martina's POV and continue to the main story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

**Martina's POV**

**Life is a funny thing. Three years ago, I was a princess on Elementia, fed grapes and fruits and doing whatever sugar I wanted. Now, I live in an underground house.**

**I'm not complaining though; I love this place more than I loved that palace anyway. Sure it was fun at first, but I think I was pampered WAY too much. I got everything I wanted in a moments notice, no wait, no want. I've always tried to be independent, but my parents always shot me down...whenever they cared enough. Never time for Martina. "We have work to do." "Maybe later, dear." But whenever my brother showed up, the work disappeared. Just because he trying to survive on a planet of dragons or whatever doesn't mean he's special! And to think he's only two years older than me. No one noticed I won 2 'speller of the year' awards!**

**But never mind them. Right now I have to deal with my crazy friend that just came out of the loony bin and a amateur fairy that is currently cheesing me off...**

* * *

Martina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Helga got up, brushing the dust off her jeans. "Comfy mattress. Didn't feel a thing." She smiled, attempting to switch the subject.

"Nice try. What are you doing here?" she shook her head. "You know what? I don't care. Just get the heck out of here. I have enough crap to deal with."

"Fine then, how do I get out of here?"

Sigh. "Just fly out."

Helga looked around the bottom, avoiding her.

"Please don't tell me that you haven't transformed yet."

"Well, if you say so..."

Martina rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying not to lose the last of her sanity.

"Just follow me." She walked into her house, Helga behind her.

"Sit on the couch. I'll get you out of here in a few minutes."

Helga took in the design of the house. Several doors lined one side, with a few flat screen TV's, surrounded by chair sets on the other.

"This is a pretty awesome house. Criminy, it's like you pulled it from a catalog!"

_You have no idea..._

"Yeah, whatever. Sit down and shut up."

"Watch it, princess, unless you want some punch." Helga answered, scowl on her face and fists up.

Martina rolled her eyes. "Please. This is my house. Besides, in combat vs. magic, magic always wins. And I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean I can't kick some-"

She was cut off by her house phone ringing.

"Be careful, Pataki." she warned as she went to answer the phone. Helga plopped on the couch.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, this the MMI. When do you want to have your friend dropped off at your planet?"_

"What? I don't remember making that deal."

_"You signed a contract, remember? Would you like a copy."_

"Yes, send it please."

About a minute later, a piece of paper binded with rope shot out of a small hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Helga asked, turning around and seeing the paper fly.

Martina waved her off. "Just go back to flipping channels. I'll explain later."

Helga shrugged, going back to watch _The Young and The Magicless._

"_Have you read it yet, Miss Ogidi_?"

"One moment please."

She quickly skimmed the document, and found her signature.

**Martina N.A. Ogidi. **Bold and as clear as day...

She could found feel her mind reeling, and not just from the Ashley's terrible screams from the god-awful show...

* * *

**Everything's vague for a reason. It'll all be smoothened out in the next few chapters.**

**In the meantime, reviews make me happy! So don't forget to review! (and author alert, story alert, check OPB, yada yada yada.)**


	11. A Flashback and Realizations

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! This is longer, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think, I'm a billionaire?**

* * *

_It was the day after James was captured, and 12-year old Martina and Jamie Smith,-along with a few others- were injured. Despite that, everyone had a celebration of his arrest._

_"To us!" Martina shouted, lifting her glass of sparking apple cider as high as she could despite her broken arm and fractured leg._

_"To us!" Everyone else responded, happily drinking away. Some were dancing to the beat, some were stuffing their faces, and others were just content talking to one another and just enjoying the peace. _

_"Hey Jamie." Martina waved to her._

_Jamie rolled her eyes and attempted to wheel herself away._

_"Jamie, I'm really sorry about what happened with James. But it wasn't my fault."_

_"Well, you're his best friend!"_

_"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that would happen? I'm his best friend, not a time fairy!"_

_"You still could have done something!"_

_"I did do something! I tried to stop him and help you fight, and I got backup! If I didn't, I wouldn't be in a wheelchair with broken bones and casts, and you would be dead now!"_

_Jamie scoffed. "Of course you would be friends with a phyco freak."_

_"I didn't know it would happen, Jamie. He's never done that before. If he had, I wouldn't trust him anymore than you would."_

_"I need time alone. Do you mind?"_

_"Sure. But Jamie?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm really, really sorry. No one was meant to get hurt."_

_"Whatever." she responded, wheeling herself away._

_Martina sighed heavily, and looked for some more apple cider to drink._

**_About an h_****_our later, a member of the MMI arrived._**

_"I'm looking for a Martina Ogidi?" she said, raising her voice above the crowd._

_"Yes?" Martina called, wheeling herself over with her one good arm._

_"Are you a friend of James?" She asked, wearing a legal suit and holding a briefcase and some papers._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, under the best circumstances, he'll be released in about two years. According to magical law, he must be under the supervision of a trusted member of magical society for a year afterwards to ensure he does not run out of control. Would you like to be the member?"_

_There was a momentary pause._

_"Under the worst circumstances, what happens if he doesn't have a trusted member to help afterwards?"_

_"He will stay until we see fit to release him. That includes if Jamie's parents want him to be executed."_

"Hmmm..." _she thought. _"I can't leave him there to rot in jail. Or get executed...he's still my best friend, even if he DID try to kill me. I guess I could take him in. I mean, what are the chances of him ACTUALLY getting out? If he's still as crazy as he is now, they'll be NO chance of that happening. Besides, modern magic and medicine have come a long way. I'm sure they'll find something to fix him.

_"Sure."_

* * *

"_Excuse me miss, but are you still there?"_

Martina shook out of her flashback. "Yeah. But don't drop him off at my planet."

"_Why not?"_

She gulped._ Here's the hard part_. "Well, you see, I'm on a...exchange project for my parents."

"_What kind of exchange project?"_

"The kind were you go to a foriegn planet to study their ways and cultures. It's running until I'm 21."

"_I see. Which planet are you studying on_?"

"Earth."

"_Location please_."

"3 blocks southeast from 1810 Vineland Street, Hillwood, New York, United States, North America, Third planet from the sun, in the Milky way Galaxy." Martina said quickly.

"Far planet choice there, huh?"

"Yah well, the farther the better." She chuckled.

"He'll arive in about 2 1/2 hours."

_Gives me enough time to get rid of her. _She looked over to Helga, who was flipping channels and munching into her pizza. _Better start looking into some mind erase spells._

"Thank you for your time."

"Have a good evening." he hung up, and the fake contract disappeared.

Martina wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, collapsing to the floor.

"That was close." she thought aloud.

"What was close?" Helga asked, turning around from the sofa.

She rubbed her temples, standing up. "Never mind that! Right now, you need to get out of here."

"Why the heck would I do that? This place is so BOSS! How did you even create it, anyway?"

"Look, Helga, this will all be explained later. _If I don't erase your mind first."_ she muttered the last part.

"What did you say?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Helga, please, stop with all the stupid questions. I'm under a lot of stress right now. I have you bothering me, a friend I forgot was still alive coming over to live here for a year, and a mother load of homework to do. So please, if you want to stay here, fine. But stop annoying me unless you want a mind wipe."

Helga stood up. "What in the heck is your problem? You have an awesome underground house, living under no stupid rules, without parents, doing practically anything you want!"

"You really want to know what my problem is?" Martina asked calmly, standing up. "You want to know why I'm here? Here's why: my parents had a boy who was practically perfect in every way. Just because he was born with his full powers. He was practically flying out of the stomach. I, on the other hand, didn't. I couldn't even make a toy float till I was 5. I didn't even get decent clothes till then! All my life, I was lucky if I had a two minute conversation with either of my parents before they went back to doting on my brother. I had to work for my powers, to build them up and make them work. I enrolled myself in magic school when I was 6, had no friends till I was 8, one of which has a problem, the other hates me and the last is in her beach realm relaxing the day away!"

* * *

**Love it, or hate it? Well, review it and tell me what you think!**


	12. A New Friend and An Old Friend

**Chapter 12 now. Thanks for all reviews! I hope this is longer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
**

* * *

Helga looked back at her in shock. _Man, she's got it almost as rough as I do._

"Well, you have it just as bad as I do! Every day my mom drowns herself in smoothies, taking impromptu naps all over the house, my dad couldn't care less 'cause he's either at work all day or sitting in front of the couch watching soaps! And my older sister? Forget it! She's off in collage, and whenever she comes home she's the perfect sibling! Bob and Miriam act like nothing was ever wrong! And I'm still pushed into the corner like dust!"

Martina looked back, stunned.

"Wow."

Helga rolled her eyes, falling back into the couch. "Tell me about it."

Martina sighed. "Helga, I'm sorry. About everything."

She shot up. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry. Don't make me regret it."

"Well, I guess I was a pain in the butt too. I didn't give you a chance today."

"I'll take that as an apology." Martina smirked.

"Don't push it, sister."

Both chuckled a bit, almost forgetting they were once enemies.

"So who the heck was the guy that's coming here in a few hours?" Helga said, breaking the silence.

Martina sighed, sitting next to Helga. "Let's just say he's an old friend of mine."

"How old?"

"Since I was 8. I was alone, he was alone, and then we decided, 'hey, since no one else will talk to us, wanna be friends?' We've been close ever since. How did you and Phoebe become friends?"

"In preschool, some morons were teasing her, I stood up for her, and just like that, we've been nearly inseparable."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What about the others at the table?"

"Well, Gerald is Phoebe's boyfriend for 3 years, and the football-head and Ms. Perfect have been dating since last year. Gerald and Arnoldo have been friends as long Pheebs and I have been."

"Why the mean names for Arnold and Lila?"

"Uh, so you'd know who they are."

"But they already introduced themselves to me at the lunch-"

"Criminy, what is this, 20 questions?" Helga stood up, glaring at Martina.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's move on."

"Whatever floats your boat. So what level are you in magic?"

"I'm on the 3rd _Magical Fairy Spells_ book. You?"

"The first, along with Phoebe."

"Phoebe's a fairy too?"

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Gosh, take a chill pill. Just asking. So do you guys need help?"

Helga scoffed. "As if."

"Do you know how to fly, then?"

"Not yet."

"Can you transform then?"

"Nope."

"Then you need my help."

"Tell me why again?"

"Because I can fly AND transform."

"PROVE IT!"

Martina once again rolled her eyes, got off the couch and jumped in the air, faint green sparkles surrounding her. She circled the room a few times, then floated down gently next to Helga.

"Believe me now?" She smirked.

Helga quickly shook herself out of shock. "So what? You can't transform!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No idea."

Martina pinched her nose and sighed deeply before continuing.

"In a nutshell, it means to go into a state of higher power. Like this!"

Martina was in her own place, a rainbow of colors behind her. Punching the air a few times, she flipped three times, landing into a green sparkle pit, which she emerged from with her black hair flowing down her shoulders, a multicolored small crown on her head, wave like rectangle-like transparent wings, forest green sparkly tank top and knee length slit dress, mid-calf green boots, and mid elbow hand less gloves, in a KP like stance, ready for action.

Helga, lightly speaking, was awestruck.

"And that is why I should help you and Phoebe." She flashed out of her winx form. "What do you say?"

"Fine... but only cause Pheebs would pressure me to ask you anyway."

Martina smiled. "Thanks." She quickly checked her watch. "It's 5:34."

"Criminy, Bob'll kill me!" She practically flew off the couch, heading to the door. "How the heck do I get out of here?"

"Press the button next to the light switches and stand back."

Helga did so, and a ladder popped out, a hole above showing daylight.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Martina shrugged, smiling a bit. "I try."

"Well, see you when I see you, bucko." She started up the ladder.

"Helga, we have school tomorrow."

"Right then." she disappeared.

Martina pressed the button again, the ladder vanishing from view.

She sat back in her chair, and bit into the cold pizza.

_Just relax...Just relax..._she thought, waiting for Jon's arrival.

**2 hours later**

* * *

A loud beam woke Martina, and looking around, she saw him. The boy who she was friends with for 4 years. The boy who almost severed her friendships. The boy who nearly killed his ex. The boy who nearly killed **her**.

"Jon?" she said, standing up.

"Martina!" he ran over to her and hugged her. She instantly stiffened.

Some wounds couldn't heal just yet...

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!  
**


	13. A Bit Forgiven

**Thanks to...**

**+GoldenLove and +Nep2uune and everyone who read!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

* * *

James let go of her, an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, Martina?"

Martina shook out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing. Let me show you to your room."

She opened one of the many doors and showed him a dark brown room with a laptop and a few dressers, everything dark and lowly lighted.

"Thanks Martina. I like the color."

"Sure." _It matches the shade of your heart._

_"_So, what do you what to eat?" she asked as he got settled in.

"I really don't care, but pizza would be good."

She shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

Martina grabbed a **Magical Cooking Book** and got to work.

_"Dough, yeast, sauce and cheese,_

_turn into something delicious please._

_Parsley, garlic, bacon and meat, _

_turn into something good to eat!"_

The ingredients flew around together, composing themselves and rearranging themselves. When it was done, Martina put it in the oven, set the timer and sat on the couch, flipping through channals. James sat right next to her, and she shifted away uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong? You almost killed your ex, me and a ton of other people and you're asking me 'what's wrong?'"

"Come on, Mars, no one got hurt that bad."

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, are you serious? Everyone fighting you had at least 5 broken bones, and Jamie's intestines were showing! She almost freaking died!"

"Fine, fine. But why did you sing the contact thing if you hated me?"

Martina sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it was the head injures and concussion after you pounded me in the wall, or Jamie not speaking to me anymore. Either way, I don't know."

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You better, cause if you screw up again you might get sent to the electric chair."

He nodded. "Point taken. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"School, and you're going."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why? We don't need to go until we're 16."

"Yeah, well on this planet, anyone over 3 and below 24 needs to go, and I want to. Besides, the contract says I must be _'in constant control of any and all your activities until the required time is up.'_ Meaning I have to watch you all the time."

"Well I don't want to."

"That's fine." She flicked dirt from her fingernails. "I'll just call the MMI and tell them about your inability to cooperate."

"Don't worry, at least there's 2 days off every week."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Good." The timer rang. "Pizza's ready!"

* * *

"So she pocesses the same abilities that we have?" Pheobe asked Helga, who called her later that night.

"Yup, and she's 'more advanced than us.'"

"How so?"

"She won 2 awards for her spells. But she's kinda lousy when it comes to fighting."

"She could always practice and improve her skills."

"Yeah, yeah. But she said she's gonna help us since we're 'beginners'."

"That's awfully kind of her."

"Well, only because her crazy friend is coming to live with her."

"Why, what happened?"

"It's a long story, but heck, I've got nothing esle to do, so-"

"Helga, get the heck off the line already! It's 9:30!"

"Criminy, Dad, in a minute! Jeez, get off the line!" A click was immediately heard.

"Sorry Pheebs, gottta go."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Come on, James. We need to hurry so we can catch the bus!"

James reluctantly climbed up the ladder, the hole closing behind him.

"I still don't understand why we just can't fly or teleport there."

"In broad daylight? Are you serious? What if someone sees us?"

"Then we'll shoot them down."

She gave him a surprised and shocked look. "No frickin way. Now let's go, the bus is coming in a few minutes."

123ABC123ABC

"So, who's the dork?" Helga asked, sitting in her seat, Pheobe by her side.

"Johnathon James III."

"And who is this lovely girl here?"

Helga raised an eyebrow with his attempt at flirting. "Helga G. Pataki. Don't start anything, bucko!"

"Course, not, milady."

Pheobe chuckled a bit at Helga's shocked reaction, and Martina could feel a tingle of worry in her stomach.

_We three need to have a serious talk later. I can't let this happen twice... _

Meanwhile, two seats across sat Arnold, Gerald and Lila.

"They could make an ever too sweet couple, don't they?"

Arnold shook out of his throughts. "What?"

"The boy sitting in the front seat with Martina, Helga and Pheobe in the front of the bus." Gerald said.

Arnold glaced over. "What about them?"

"I'm oh so sure they could make a wonderful couple together."

"I guess."

Arnold could feel a pit in his stomach. _What would happen? What if she completely ingores me now more than ever? I mean, we haven't talked much since after we saved my parents, but-_

"Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?"

"You looked as if you were ever so tired!" Lila stated.

"Yeah, we're getting off the bus." He pointed to the people quickly getting off.

"Oh, right."

"Is something wrong, buddy?" Gerald asked as they got off.

"Not ready, no."

Gerald could tell there was, but simply avoided it. For now.

But there was something. Something he would find out soon. Hopefully...

* * *

**I know that was kinda short, but hopefully I'll update soon.**

**Reviews are welcomed anytime!**


End file.
